A scraper conveyer is an important component in coal mine transportation. The economic benefit of coal production directly depends on whether the scraper conveyer can normally operate or not. A friction pair of a middle groove is a key component of the scraper conveyer, and the life of the friction pair decides life and transportation volume of the conveyer. Each year, 300,000 to 400,000 sections of scraper conveyer middle grooves are disabled by abrasion in China, 36,000 to 48,000 tons of steels are consumed, worth 126 to 168 million Yuan. Moreover, due to abundant kinds of coals, adopting uniformly the same type of material for the middle groove of the scrapper conveyer goes against realizing the maximum economic benefit.
Therefore, it is necessary to study friction between the friction pairs of the conveyer. However, since the conveyer has a huge volume and an expensive cost in the actual production, the new developed material is not always made into finished products of the mechanical structural parts. Creating a simulation experiment device can both reduce high experiment cost at the initial stage of material development and match with the actual working condition well, so as to simulate actual friction well.